


The Wedding Blog

by a_simple_rainbow



Series: Is It Weird [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/pseuds/a_simple_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the Is It Weird verse with a self-explanatory title</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Blog

**The Wedding Blog**

 

December 6th, 15:00

theweddingblog:

For Blaine…

My dad tells me that there are three ways a person can truly witness my unspoiled happiness (I disagree, but that’s besides the point): when I’m on a stage, hearing my own lyrics sung back to me by all those wonderful, wonderful people; when I’m walking down crowded avenues in the midst of the world’s largest, most craziest and awesomest Pride parade; and when my fiancé calls me Bee.

Growing up, marriage equality was a big deal for me – still is, obviously. I remember when my biggest dream was to see all states (all countries in the world, really) accept this notion that LGBTQ+ people are not second class citizens, and that the value of their love is not up for debate. Every time a new state accepts marriage equality I feel… better, more alive, acknowledged, empowered… many things at once. Years ago, when New York did it, in 2011, I was a kid in High School and I still lived in Ohio, but I knew where I wanted to go, and suddenly it was real. The idea that I could get married was so real. That day I got home and I had plane tickets to NYC, for a summer trip, waiting for me at the dinner table. My dad was taking me to the biggest Pride parade ever. That day means so much to me, I have no way to put it into words. It was the day I knew everything was going to be alright.

Kurt and I have had several requests from all sorts of magazines to exclusively cover our wedding. The first time it happened, we laughed it off. We’re private people – assuming the people reading this post are fans of mine, you know better than anyone. We keep our lives to ourselves and our wedding wouldn’t be an exception.

Besides, wasn’t that the point? That our love isn’t any abnormality? That it’s not a show for other people? That it simply just _is_ …

But then I got to thinking about thirteen year old Blaine, so scared to even consider that he might be gay. Fourteen year old Blaine no longer able to lie to himself, but just as unable to tell his parents – slowly and determinedly burying himself, exhausting himself out of life because his parents didn’t sign up for the headache of a queer son.

How hard would he have cried with relief if he saw proof that it _would_ get better?

Because it was all over. Every site he went on – every support line he called – It gets better, it gets better, it gets better. It was everywhere and fourteen year old Blaine would read those words, see those videos, he would commit those _words_ to memory, to flesh, because it was his only chance – but still his father had stopped knowing how to look at him, and that didn’t feel better. A lot of his friends had stopped talking to him, and that didn’t feel better. He could hear the whispers and side glances in the locker rooms and those didn’t feel better. So, he tried believing it – for the sake of his survival it was what he could do. As hard as it was to believe, he tried his best. That Blaine hadn’t seen his future home embrace him, hadn’t walked down the streets of NYC in wonderment of all the colors and the freedom. That Blaine hadn’t had his father holding his hand proudly.

It really did get better – but I didn’t know it at the time, and for all those months of fear, of regret, of self-hatred… through all of those months those three _words_ were barely enough. They were something… and they helped, but they were a very thin string, pulling me up from a very tall cliff.

I got to thinking about fourteen year old Blaine and how he needed more than words.

(I’m not saying the It Gets Better campaign was bad, or good for nothing. It had a purpose and for that purpose, sometimes it worked. I’m just saying, it could have used some help.)

So then, gradually, each time a magazine contacted us about the wedding, I laughed less and less at the idea. No, my love for Kurt isn’t a spectacle – it’s not a freak show to be displayed, not because I’m famous and especially not because we’re gay.

But here’s the thing… Fourteen-year-old Blaine needed this. He needed more than celebrities telling him it got better, in vague terms most of the time, all the while having to keep their private lives private for fear that their careers were harmed (because it’s okay to be gay, but god forbid you act on it). He needed more than random, supporting characters on TV, who were the acceptable brand of gay, gay but not _gay_. He needed much more than the comic relief, the GBF that has oh so wise advice for the straight lead, but god forbid they have a proper storyline of their own. He needed representation, and yes, he needed role models – happy, confident, open role models.

There have been many progresses in those areas in the meanwhile, definitely more and better representation in media, but still I know for a fact that fourteen year old Blaine is still out there somewhere… Maybe his name is not Blaine – maybe her name is Laura, or Annie, or Alice – maybe he’s not fourteen – maybe they’re twelve, fifteen, fifty – maybe they’re not homosexual – maybe they’re bi, demi, trans, ace, or every other color of that magnificent rainbow.

The point is – “he” exists and “he” needs the help. So… how could I ever deny him that?

We’ve decided to say no to each one of those magazines. Even despite the thinly veiled threats of “if we don’t get the exclusive we’ll still tell the story and not necessarily how you want it to be told” – even then we said no. We didn’t want a sensationalist article with pretty pictures and a “heartwarming, oh-so-brave” LGBTQ+ twist.

So, we’re doing it ourselves. Kurt, me, our friends. We wanted to be in control of how it’s told, and we wanted to focus on the most important part: It does get better – but now with proof. This is more than just words on a campaign video. This is reality – I promise you that. We’re telling you the whole ride, from start to finish.

Start? The proposal was simple – I asked him via e-mail, he said yes via e-mail. It’s a thing between us, don’t worry. We were in the same room and there was happy kissing involved.

Telling our family and friends was a nice, chilly afternoon in central park, drinking medium-priced champagne from the bottle – the kind I splurged on when we were broke (Kurt scoffs at this – _we_ were never broke because I was always rich, he says. It’s mostly true, I’ll give him that).

Now, back from my mother’s embrace in Ohio – I can still feel her fingers digging into my back from how hard she hugged me – and my father’s happy, misty eyes – see where he’s wrong, having that look directed at me, I was definitely unspoiledly happy – we finally settle into the hard task of wedding planning.

Kurt’s been planning his wedding since he was five, he tells me. The problem is – he’s been planning it since before he knew he was marrying me. This idiot who’s also kind of famous and not really into animal cruelty (I feel like I should explain that five year old Kurt wanted to have glitter pooping doves in his wedding, and he didn’t realize that meant feeding them glitter, which does constitute as animal cruelty – also, he still wanted this in high school apparently) – so most of his plans… well, they’re falling apart.

We have an honest to god whiteboard in the middle of our living room right now. It says WEDDING IDEAS on top, underlined several times and then nothing else. He’s lying on the couch upside down. I mean, his back is where his butt was supposed to be, his legs are propped up against the back of the couch and his head is hanging down as he stares at the board. How I love this man.

I tell him, spur of the moment surprise wedding – he tells me “we did that already, with Tina and Mike.” – Damn you, Tina and Mike.

I tell him, destination wedding – he tells me “be more cliché, I dare you.” He didn’t even let me suggest destinations.

I tell him “Vegas” anyway – he tells me “Not even funny, Bee.” I truly love this man.

I tell him, let’s go to the Vatican, and he cackles.

This is it. We’re doing it. We’re getting married.

Bee

-x-

January 1st, 22:30

theweddingblog:

Shhh…. Bee is asleep. Yes. I’m watching him sleep while I write this. Creepy? Perhaps. Necessary? Totally.

I have no news to report. We’re still somewhat creatively stuck on the wedding planning front, but this blog was created for a reason, it means a lot to the man I love, and for that reason it means a lot to me too. I don’t want it to escape its meaning.

Its meaning? I’m not quite sure. Hope. I think that’s the best word for it: hope.

I _have_ been planning my marriage since I was five – that much is true (okay, fine, the glitter doves are also true, but I have been informed that that’s not how the digestive system works, and besides, I’m now an adult who realizes how tacky that would have been). At the time, all I knew was that weddings were pretty and they were the happily ever after part of Disney movies – and boy, did I love those movies.

I grew up, and I began to understand the meaning of that ceremony (on paper, at least). But I also understood just how different I was from everyone else around me. Gay kid in a small town? Not fun. Flamboyantly only out gay kid in small town high school? Recipe for disaster. I knew what weddings were for, I was fascinated by them, I wanted one… But I didn’t think I would get one.

Not even because of the whole discrimination thing. Around me, my girlfriends would switch boyfriends every week. I don’t even mean it in the judgmental kind of way – high school is all about drama after all, and they were just providing it, bless their souls. And I say girlfriends because I didn’t have guyfriends (how weird is it, that we can say girlfriend and mean a friend who is a girl, but boyfriend gets an automatic romantic connotation? What does that mean?). Anyway, my point is, I watched, and I watched, and I watched. It was so easy for them finding someone who liked their smile, who liked the lilt of their voice, the sway of their hips, the words on their minds… Maybe most times it wasn’t love, but it was something, and it was already so much (so much) more than I had. And I didn’t even want the drama, the epic, the mind-blowing! I just wanted _someone_.

I kept telling myself “In New York you’ll have it. In New York you’ll find them – not just him, but them. You’ll have options”. But telling yourself and believing it are different things. You spend enough time feeling invisible, you start to believe you are. You start to believe maybe you’re even better off without it. Not heartache, and fierce independence bragging rights.

Anyway. I found him. Not in New York, not in Paris, not even in Ohio. Somewhere halfway between all of those places. Actually, scratch that. He found me, I kept him, and that’s how we settled it.

Long story short I have _him._

(I don’t mean it in a possessive “he’s mine, get away” kind of way – although sometimes that does cross my mind, I’ll admit)

I am so lucky. He is too.

I remember hearing so many of those marriage jokes… you know the classics… the old balls and chains punch-lines. That makes me so angry.

I’m not getting stuck with Blaine, and he’s not getting stuck with me. We’re a team, and we help each other be as free as we possibly can.

Anyway. I derail. My point is: hope.

Take it from the awkwardly pale kid who used to be tossed into dumpsters and felt no one would ever think he was beautiful or even sexy. You can have hope – it’s not false, it’s not reckless, it won’t crash and burn.

I kissed my impossible dream of a fiancé as the ball dropped last night. I would know.

Kurt

-x-

January 5th, 19:47

theweddingblog:

“Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard.”

Current top contenders for wedding ideas:

1 – Underwater

2 – Iron Man themed

3 – In the nude

Obviously I’m lying. These are not top contenders. There are no top contenders. There are no contenders. Just tear my hair out already.

Are we putting too much pressure on ourselves?

Bee

-x-

January 6th, 02:03

theweddingblog:

“I’m so sorry, love.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I put all this pressure on us with the stupid blog and now everything’s harder than it was supposed to be.”

“It’s not stupid. And you don’t have to be sorry for it.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“If you hadn’t done it, you wouldn’t be the person I love.”

I don’t know why I’m sharing this with all of you. It was said in whispers, under covers, in the dark. I love him.

One way or another I’m marrying him.

-x-

January 25th, 10:31

theweddingblog:

Hello people. Mike Chang here. Today shall be known and referred to as “The day no one left the fucking room until a decision regarding the damn wedding had been made”.

Shall the liveblogging commence.

Present:

Mike Chang – the bestest friend.

Tina Cohen-Chang – the almost as bestest friend.

Rachel Berry – the other almost bestest friend.

Wes Montgomery – the other other almost bestest friend.

Alice Chang – the comic relief.

Cooper Anderson – the other comic relief.

Sam Evans – the eye candy for when things get rough.

Let’s do this bitch.

-MC

PS.: The askbox will be open for the duration of this liveblog. Use it wisely. No anons allowed for obvious reasons.

-x-

January 25th, 10:39

theweddingblog:

Cooper Anderson argues: the world would appreciate in the nude theme.

Kurt Hummel argues: no.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 11:21

theweddingblog:

Paris is a strong option. Rachel Berry swoons, researches plane tickets and hotels. Kurt Hummel twists his nose. Predictable, he says. Still on the table, though.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 12:46

theweddingblog:

To no one’s surprise ever, Alice Chang strongly campaigns for Disneyworld wedding. She’s adamant.

She’s been given crayons as a means of distraction.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 12:50

theweddingblog:

SHOCKER OF THE DAY

Kurt does not dismiss Disneyworld wedding. Argument – I fell in love with weddings because of Disney movies, they were so magical, yadda yadda yadda.

Blaine blanches. “I’m ** _not_** getting married at Disneyworld.”

Everyone else reassesses what they thought they knew about these two guys.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 12:59

theweddingblog:

“Look, I’m not saying we can’t have a pretty and magical wedding with fairy lights and some sort of princes and castles inspired theme if that’s what you want, but I’m not getting married in a theme park, because marriage for me is an adult dream. I’ve always wanted this, but it means more to me than just my childhood expectations of it and I just can’t take it seriously if I’m surrounded with rollercoasters and people dressed up as Elsa.”

And so we move forward.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 13:37

theweddingblog:

_(picture of Sam with his cheek smooched up and propped up on his hand, staring off into the distance, a paper entitled “IDEAS AND NOTES” in front of him filled with nothing but silly doodles)_

And in times of despair such as this we take a look at the eye candy. He truly is something else.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 14:11

theweddingblog:

Pizza is delicious.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 14:52

theweddingblog:

The crayons have failed us. New Alice Chang idea: on stage. A concert wedding.

Cooper Anderson: I’ll start working on my set list.

Blaine Anderson: No.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 15:07

theweddingblog:

Backyard wedding. Cliché? Perhaps. Worth it? possibly.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 16:26

theweddingblog:

How about them wedding at airports? Are those a thing?

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 16:55

theweddingblog:

Paris is back.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 17:39

theweddingblog:

The problem is: honoring an important part of their past as couple, or making a new one from scratch?

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 18:10

theweddingblog:

Paris is gone.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 18:15

**Paris sounds wonderful! Why is it gone? Also, airport? What.**

Keeping in line with the above mentioned idea of honoring important parts of their past as a couple, Paris is not equally significant for both. Kurt was living in Paris when they met – therefore, he has memories there, Blaine, however, not so much.

Airport, on the other hand – equally important. First kiss.

Cons of airport: they probably would never allow it, and, as Kurt so simply put it, “it’s ugly.”

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 19:22

theweddingblog:

Coming back to backyard wedding. Whose backyard?

Kurt Hummel: Mine is tiny.

Blaine Anderson: Mine was used for Cooper’s wedding.

Cooper Anderson: What? I didn’t ruin it for you or anything. If anything it’ll bring you good luck, thank you very much.

Blaine Anderson: I was kind of hoping to have a… I don’t know *probably searching for a non-offensive way to say he doesn’t want to share his wedding venue with his brother*

Wes Montgomery: Guys, Ohio doesn’t have gay marriage.

Everyone: Infuriated silence.

World: Why this blog is important.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 20:36

theweddingblog:

Central Park.

-MC

-x-

January 25th, 20:38

theweddingblog:

going once.

-x-

January 25th, 20:39

theweddingblog:

going twice.

January 25th, 20:41

theweddingblog:

CENTRAL FUCKING PARK IT IS.

YES YES YES WE CAN LEAVE THE ROOM NOW YES

(but I realize I almost completely ignored the askbox so I’m going to do that while everyone tidies up the traces of despair)

-x-

January 25th, 20:54

**can you tell us why central park before you go mike? Btw, loved your last choreography!!! <3**

Literal dialogue (not actually literal, I’m not that good – read this as if you were a somewhat bad actor reading a script for the first time):

Kurt Hummel: I’m honestly tempted to just do it right now right here. Sam _is_ ordained.

Blaine Anderson: Can we at least go down to Central Park so it’s not in a living room smelling like pizza?

Tina CC: Also you said, you didn’t want to copy our wedding. Spur of the moment, in the living room? Copy cats.

Kurt Hummel: Urgh. Fine, let’s go. Grab a coat, it’s chilly.

Blaine Anderson: Wait! Kurt. _Kurt_. It’s done! Central Park! We decided! But now let’s plan a proper wedding, please. We deserve it.

Kurt Hummel: When did we decide it?

Blaine Anderson: Just now. I suggested, you agreed. It’s a decision. Let’s take it and go with it from here. It’s all we needed for now.

Kurt Hummel: But that was if we did it now-

Blaine Anderson: ( _again – I’m not that good – this is the gist of it_ ) Why does it make a difference when we do it or how we do it? We just wanted a where for now and we got one. And if you think about it you have the possibility of making a new memory for us, whilst having a part of our past in it. Where did we go to celebrate our engagement? Where have we spent hours upon hours just walking and talking for the most random, unremarkable days of our years together? ( _I’ll assume the answer is Central Park_ ) It’s not where we met, because that doesn’t exist, it’s not where we had our first kiss, because that’s ugly. It’s not where I proposed… It’s just a part of our lives right here in NYC, exactly as we love it. And it can be turned into whatever we want for a day. For _our_ day.

Kurt Hummel: Okay.

You guys are fans of the world’s biggest sap.

-x-

January 25th, 20:58

**Central Park sounds lovely! Congratulations to all of you for today! Will there be another brainstorm/liveblogged meeting for the theme???**

I’m not sure! If they get as stuck on it as they did on the venue, we’re always ready to help. But I think they just needed this one little push. Kurt is an expert wedding planner. He’ll have it planned in two weeks, now. I expect no less from him.

-x-

January 25th, 20:59

**will you be liveblogging the actual wedding?! <3 I love you, Mike! ALSO: I heard rumors about a new song. Will you be doing the videoclip like always? When will it be out? I miss your moves and I miss his voice, misters! You need to tell Blaine he can’t spend so much time without dropping new songs – we get antsy!**

Question 1: That’s the plan! (well, not necessarily me, but someone will, possibly all of us)

Question 2: That’s the plan! (we shoot the video in two weeks. Thanks! He knows and apologizes, but he’s been busy ;) )

-x-

January 25th, 21:02

theweddingblog:

I’m sorry I can’t answer all your questions, guys! They were so many! I tried choosing the ones that seemed more valuable. Now excuse us as we go out celebrating the first big breakthrough! :D

Till we meet again,

Mike Chang

-x-

February 13th, 12:45

theweddingblog:

Blaine and I are trying to come up with the invitations. For every good idea he gets a kiss. For every stupid idea he gets a kiss. It’s not very productive.

Planning a wedding whilst madly in love is counterproductive, to be honest.

Kurt

-x-

February 16th, 23:34

theweddingblog:

My turn to creepily write a post whilst watching the hot fiancé sleep.

Since The Day No One Left The Fucking Room Until A Decision Regarding The Damn Wedding Had Been Made, there have been many developments. A date has been booked (you’ll excuse us if we keep that private until the very day). The venue is perfect, and yes, it’s Central Park (we’ll keep the exact spot private as well). There are only three contenders left for the color scheme. The invitations are ready to be sent out.

Man, oh man. It’s happening!!!

Kurt’s been planning his wedding since he was five. I’ve been obsessed with the idea of marriage since I knew what it was. Between the two of us, I don’t even know how we’re capable of sleeping, to be honest.

Well – clearly he’s capable of sleep, while I’m just having one of those nights where it hits me I’m going to be someone’s husband. Not just someone’s, either – his.

I was sitting here, not really freaking out but just feeling… overwhelmed in the best way possible.

It’ll never stop being one of my greatest dreams, that I live to see the day every single state – every single country – has same-sex marriage. That I will get to help, in whatever way possible for me, to make that happen. We’re not there yet, but _I,_ Blaine Anderson, perfect gold start gay, _am getting_ _married_. I have that possibility.

I’m not gonna say I’m so lucky. I am, but it’s not for that reason. That I get to get married isn’t lucky – it’s a right our community has had to fight for, to _die_ for.

In all honesty, I have no idea where this post is going. Literally no idea. I just remembered this blog existed and I thought it’d be nice to write something, so I did. This post is kinda crappy. I’m sorry.

The ramblings of insomnia.

I could go on a three page long tangent about the hot guy sleeping next to me, though. That’s totally what it looked like it was gonna be when I started right? God, I’m ridiculous.

Sometimes I feel self-conscious about this. These are really intimate things we’re sharing with you guys. But I take a deep breath and I remember Fourteen Year Old Blaine and it makes me wanna do it all over again.

Anyway… some celebrities write memoirs… I started a blog about my wedding.

Bee

-x-

February 18th, 15:04

theweddingblog:

We just came back from a cake tasting appointment and I’m pretty sure Blaine is on a sugar high. He’s serenading plants in the apartment. (No, I’m not jealous)

So – word of wisdom: definitely make your fiancé do second tastings of each and every single piece of cake. There will be top notch quality entertainment.

KH

-x-

February 23rd, 17:32

theweddingblog:

Kurt Hummel here. I’m bored. Q&A. Starting now. No anons. GO.

-x-

**Hi! what’s your favorite thing about Bee? <3**

Hummmmmmmm. I don’t want to give you the cliché, cop out answer here and say everything. But this is like putting a five year old kid in a toy store and tell them to choose only one thing. Selfish answer: the smile he has just for me. General answer: how much he cares.

-x-

**what’s the color scheme? Have you decided? Or is it still at the top contenders phase? ILY**

Blue and yellow.

-x-

**why are you bored?**

Why is anyone ever bored? It’s the weekend, my fiancé isn’t home, I’ve run out of reality tv to watch, the book I’m reading is at that stage where it hasn’t gotten interesting yet (will it ever?), I’m not in the mood for any movie I can think of… There’s only so much time a person can look at napkins before they’re itching to do _anything_ else.

( _picture of napkin swatches_ )

-x-

**Hi! How are you? My mom said that planning their wedding almost had my parents breaking up. Has there been a lot of fighting?**

There’s been some, of course. The thing about Blaine is: he does NOT understand the concept of a color scheme because the idiot feels bad for leaving out all the other colors. “No, but Kurt, pink is such a sweet color!” “No, but Kurt, why wouldn’t we have red? It’s the color of passion!” “No but Kurt, if you pair it properly brown doesn’t actually look like shit.” “Yes, Kurt, orange really is a horrible color.”

I’m kidding.

I mean, there were some disagreements of course. We’re two very opinionated, controlling people, trying to plan what’s supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. But at the end of the day we both know where the other is coming from, and we just want the day to be perfect for the other person.

-x-

**What comes after this – a bigger family?**

-x-

**Have you decided on cake? Carrot cake is my fave.**

No offense, but who chooses carrot cake as their wedding cake?

Blaine wants red velvet. I’m almost tempted to give him that – even though it’s not appropriate to the color scheme.

-x-

**I’m sure he can persuade you! (about the cake)**

I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean.

-x-

**what about last names? Have you decided? Hyphenating? Swapping? Portmanteaux?**

Keeping as is.

I love Blaine Anderson. He loves Kurt Hummel.

(The whole practice of changing one’s name upon entering marriage is heteronormative and sexist, to be honest. I mean no offense to those who choose it, but it’s not for us)

-x-

**don’t you? I’m sure you know. How hot is it in the bedroom?**

We have air conditioning, so it’s always perfectly adequate. Thank you for the concern.

-x-

**:D I love you guys! And I love these answers! A while ago it was mentioned the place where you met didn’t exist, how is that possible? O.o**

I feel like, after years of managing to keep the story private, it deserves a bigger reveal than this. Alas… ahaha, you asked and I promised answers.

Blaine sent an e-mail to the wrong person. The wrong person was me. I replied, he replied, I replied, he replied, I replied, he replied – three months or so worth of back and forth. I was smitten embarrassingly fast. He was the one with the guts to make all of the first moves.

-x-

**Hi, Kurt! please ignore the privacy invading idiots. This blog is giving me a lot of hope! I’m so happy every time it’s updated, and I get to see just a tiny bit more of that happiness that I now know can be a reality. I’d hate to see you let it go because some idiots like to overstep the boundaries!**

Honey, it’s fine. I could’ve easily ignored it, but what’s life without some sass, right? (if it’s answered and published it’s because I chose to, no worries, babe)

Besides, you do know Blaine’s songs, right? All of them? So you know… he kind of brought this upon us.

I’m glad the blog is doing what we wanted it to do, though. So, so, so glad. Blaine will be so happy to see this. A big hug and lots of love to you, sweetie.

-x-

**IS THAT WHY HE PROPOSED VIA E-MAIL OMG THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW BETWEEN THE LINES MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW I LOVE THAT SONG**

Yes. E-mailing is our thing. We’re obnoxious about it. It’s very cute.

-x-

February 23rd, 18:12

theweddingblog:

Blaine has arrived home. I have entertainment in the form of fiancé. Thanks for the fun! Until next time!

Love!

Kurt

-x-

February 23rd, 19:50

theweddingblog:

Three things:

1 - I brought it upon us, but I don’t remember you discouraging it either.

2 – I am truly, truly, truly, truly heartened every time someone finds solace and hope in this blog. I want nothing more. All of you – ALL of you are magical (I read the reblogs and the tags, you guys… I really do care!). Thank you for joining us on this wild ride and don’t forget to check out the links in the sidebar!

3 - Mark my words. The cake will be red velvet.

Bee

-x-

March 17th, 17:05

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_Blaine in jeans and undershirt dancing and lipsyncing to Fever by Peggy Lee, in the middle of the living room, pieces of paper scattered everywhere. Kurt laughing behind the camere, the image shaking with it. Song ends. Blaine takes a deep breath, grimaces, says “Back to seating charts._

-x-

March 30th, 02:01

theweddingblog:

_“Don’t you get scared sometimes? Don’t you think marriage is scary?”_

Of course not. I’ve been married to Kurt for a long time now. I married him a lot of times, actually. When I first kissed him. When I first forgave him. When he made my dreams come true. When he first forgave me. When I go to bed with him every night, and when I wake up to him every morning.

We’re just having a big party to make it official.

Bee

-x-

April 1st, 15:09

theweddingblog:

I get home. Blaine is sitting in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by balled up Kleenexes, red faced, tears everywhere. Hell, some snot, too. He sees me and starts bawling. Ugly sobbing.

He can’t do it. He can’t keep the charades. He doesn’t want this anymore. He’s done with me.

I let him do it… end it.

An hour later, when he’s done explaining, I tell him.

“I do own a calendar app, you know that right?”

He stops. Smirks.

“I got the part, though. I’m gonna be on Broadway.”

This is my future husband, ladies and gentlemen.

Fuck me. I love my life.

KH

-x-

April 21st, 13:45

theweddingblog:

To make up for the lack of news and because Kurt did it the other day… I’m opening the ask box for an hour. Go for it.

Bee

-x-

**I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE TUXES! IS HE DESIGNING THEM????**

YES! (but he’s having his most trusted colleague do all the fittings for mine, obvs)

-x-

**red velvet? ;)**

Red velvet.

-x-

**OHmygod HI! I can’t believe there’s a chance you might answer me! You’re my hero! Also, because they asked Kurt and he gave a good answer: what’s your favorite thing about Kurt?**

Can I cheat and say two things? His strength and his compassion.

(you’re my hero, too)

-x-

**Any anecdotes about the seating charts besides the music you were listening to while doing it? That’s always the worst part of wedding planning isn’t it?**

Ah, but our true challenge is keeping everyone next to everyone. Seriously, we wish someone hated someone – it would make _some_ decisions for us! And it took way longer than one song to do it.

-x-

**do you believe in soul mates? Is Kurt your soul mate?**

I believe that love is commitment and work. You can fall in love with someone so hard you’d die for them but if you don’t nurture that relationship, sooner or later it’s going to fall apart. It’s not about finding The One, it’s about finding someone that makes you _want_ to be The One. Being that person and letting them be it as well – every single day.

I don’t know if I believe in soul mates. Not in the “only one person for each” kind of way. But Kurt knows my soul better than anyone ever has, and I know his just as well. We’ve made sure of that, and that’s what makes our relationship work.

It’s not divine intervention, it’s not predetermined. It’s worked on.

I think that makes it even more special, don’t you?

-x-

**I know you said you wouldn’t say what’s the role yet but are you happy about broadway? Is it a dream come true??**

I’m beyond happy!

It’s not, actually. I have always loved Broadway, don’t get me wrong, but I always thought I would feel suffocated in it – doing the same show over and over and over again, and so it never really felt like an option for me.

What happened? I’m not quite sure. I grew up. I changed. I’m thrilled at the idea of getting this character, this narrative, these songs to explore time and time again. I’m so in love with every part of it.

-x-

**I’m exhausted. I really, really, really am. Coming here and reading these silly little things about your wedding makes me hopeful, really. But I wish it was better now, you know? Anyway, thanks for this, and for all the initiatives you started and work with. I’m proud to be a fan of someone like you. You make *my* world a better place. That’s all I wanted to say :)**

Hey. I know exactly how you feel. I’ve been there, and so has Kurt. Starting this blog was about giving people like us and you tangible hope, but we’re well aware that hope for the future is not enough. Everyday I wish I could do more. I’m sure you’re familiar with all the organizations I’ve helped set up, and I hope you have access to at least one of them – please, if you do, use them. Therapy is important, and therapy from someone who truly, fully understands you? Invaluable. So, I hope you have a way to get real help in real time. This blog isn’t meant to be the only thing helping kids through it, you know?

Please, if you haven’t, check out the links on the sidebar.

I can’t actually give you my energy, this never-ending energy I finally managed to find, after years of exhaustion, or I would. But here’s what I can do: check your inbox. ;)

Lots of love!

-x-

**Why did you do that april’s fool joke? It seemed a little cruel, honestly. What if he’d believed it, you could’ve broken his heart.**

Ah, see. That’s the problem with going from complete privacy to exposing our life and our relationship like this – misunderstandings.

The thing is: Kurt would never have believed me. It really is as simple as that.

You’re going to have to trust me on that.

-x-

**So the relationship isn’t fake? This is actually happening? :(**

This is the first and the last time I’m addressing this “subject”:

I’m not going to apologize if my happiness makes you unhappy, and I certainly don’t understand why you’d ask me that.

-x-

**Hi! I know the date is private, but is it close? I can’t wait!**

Neither can I!!! It’s close-ish.

-x-

**what’s going to be the first dance song? Have you decided? Is it something you wrote?**

Still a subject for debate. He’s adamant about something. I’m pretty sure he’s going to get his way and I’m going to die of shame.

-x-

**Kurt said you were going to start a family soon!!! Elaborate?**

Huhhhhhhh. We plan on having kids. Plural. We want to wait a couple of years or so, though.

-x-

**what *can* you do for that girl??**

That’s between her and me :)

-x-

**If you could only say one thing to Kurt for the rest of your lives what would it be?**

Like, would I get to repeat it every day, or would it be like the last thing I’d say to him forever? Is it like only speaking that’s affected? Can I learn sign language? Can I write him notes? Will I die afterwards? So many variables, here. You should’ve been more specific.

I’ll go with: camel is absolutely a color.

-x-

April 21st, 14:45

theweddingblog:

Thanks guys! That was fun!

Bee

-x-

April 29th, 16:39

theweddingblog:

First of all, I must say, I can hardly believe I’m allowed to type this. Honey Bee never lets me do anything fun! Woohoo! He thinks I’m embarrassing, but I know better. You all think I’m adorable and you love him better for it, so really… win-win-win. Besides, as his mother, I have not only the right, but the duty to be embarrassing, amirite?

As a parent all you want is for your kids to be happy and safe, and I’m proud to say I know mine are.

I think that’s why so many parents have a hard time adjusting to a queer kid. They can’t imagine that happiness and safety can still be a reality, and they get so caught up in how different that reality is from the one they’re used to – from the one they’ve always perceived as the correct formula to it – that they don’t realize they’ve become the first obstacle to their kid’s happiness.

I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean to sugar coat it. Some people are just bigots, narrow-minded, hateful, awful,… But I do think, a lot of times, it just takes some time to adjust to it and to know that it doesn’t have to mean disaster.

When Blaine came out to us… We did something wrong, actually – we pushed him to it. He wasn’t ready, I don’t think so. But we knew he was going through something, and it was making him into this closed off, miserable, tired kid we knew he wasn’t and we wanted to know what to do. We wanted to help him, so we pressured until he broke and told us. For a moment I thought – this is it. His life is going to be so much harder from now on. I wanted to protect and shield him from all the big bad wolves out there, and for that moment I didn’t realize I’d become one. Because I pressured him, and because the first words out of my mouth weren’t “I love you” and “That’s absolutely okay”. They were “Are you sure?” – and for that moment, no matter how short a moment it was, I let Blaine think this was something he should regret and be ashamed of, something I didn’t want him to be.

So, to all the kids out there – odds are, your parents might not have the perfect reaction, or know what the right reaction might be. But don’t give up hope, because maybe they just need to realize that the formula they know isn’t the only one that works. And if they never do, know that you are worthy, you are perfect, you are brave, you _are._

And to the parents out there – get educated, get comfortable with it. Change yourself for your kid, because your kid comes first. No matter what, your kid will always come first. What will your neighbors think? Who cares, your kid comes first. What will your priest/pastor/whoever else say? Who cares, your kid comes first.

Your kid can absolutely be happy – especially if they have your unyielding and unconditional support to help them navigate this world that is, indeed, so full of bad wolves.

_(picture of Blaine and Claire, cheeks pressed together and grinning bright and happy)_

Somewhere along the way, we got it right.

We love you guys!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo’s

Claire Anderson

-x-

April 29th, 17:01

theweddingblog:

That wasn’t nearly as embarrassing as I feared. But now they all want to do it. I would take the computer, run and leave a trail of wheezing old people behind me, but she knows the password and they all know how to operate the smartphones WE GAVE THEM FOR CHRISTMASES AND BIRTHDAYS AND SOMETIMES JUST FOR THE HELL OF GIVING. We were so reckless. We brought this upon ourselves.

So. They all get the one post. Just one. Ugh.

Bee

-x-

April 29th, 17:05

theweddingblog:

I’m proud of you kids. (not just the two kids sitting slightly in front of me, squinting as if I was ever gonna write something all that sentimental or embarrassing – because, come on guys, you know me – but also the kids reading this, looking for hope even when it’s the hardest thing to find. I’m proud of all of you)

\- John Anderson

-x-

April 29th, 17:15

theweddingblog:

Me too.

\- Burt Hummel

-x-

April 29th, 17:55

theweddingblog:

Oh gosh! To have my words read by so many people! This is intimidating to say the least.

Well, I just want to say thank you to all the support you’ve given these boys over the years – they’re such a source of pride and joy for me, and I couldn’t be happier to see them get their dream wedding.

Kurt actually planned my wedding to his father in two weeks and it was splendid and so much fun, so I have zero doubts that this one is going to be absolutely perfect.

I’m also very happy at the prospect of finally getting to officially call the Andersons my family!

Kurt says I’m not allowed to use those cute little yellow faces, but I’m a rebel at heart!

:D :D :D <3 <3 <3

Anyway, keeping in line with the purpose of this blog: well, when you have a bad day and you think no one cares, or no one loves you, you’re wrong, because I do. I care and I love you for all the love and support you’ve given to my kids. So just keep that in mind!

You rock!

Hugs and kisses from Carole!

-x-

April 29th, 17:05

theweddingblog:

You all think you’re so cute.

-x-

May 1st, 15:02

theweddingblog:

( _picture of a table setting – plates, silverware, napkin, glasses, etc_ )

We have tables!

-x-

May 10th, 18:09

theweddingblog:

_(selfie of Blaine. You can only see his face, wide eyed and smirking, and the edge of a dress shirt, a pale yellow bowtie and a black tux)_

damn, I look fiiiiiine.

-x-

May 10th, 18:19

theweddingblog:

NOT TODAY, GUYS. It’s not today. Sorry. First fitting! That’s all!

(Ahahahahahahah)

-x-

May 15th, 12:04

theweddingblog:

Kurt _and_ Blaine here. It’s been a while since the last Q &A. Go for it.

(fair warning: questions that won’t be answered – date, specific location, our sex life)

-x-

**Hi! I LOVE YOU GUYS! How many times a week does the dancing and lipsyncing happen?**

Ahaha, what do you mean how many times a week? Every day, of course! From both of us!

-x-

**I live for this blog, you guys! Srsly! Have you decided on a first dance song? Will you have a band or a dj? Who?!????**

Lot of questions there, buddy. First dance has been decided, yes. (Kurt: mwahaha; Blaine: slightly uncomfortable sound). We’re having a playlist for the first part of the reception, and open mic for the rest. It might be a huge mistake, but we have a lot of talented friends, that we’re sure would hate us if we didn’t.

-x-

**I love MIKE! Please tell him I love him! Will he be one of you guy’s best man?! Have you decided on that?**

We definitely know the feeling. If we could, we would both marry Mike as well. You are very wise with your affections. Mike will definitely be someone’s best man. ;)

-x-

**Hi! This rocks! What’s the worst thing ever?**

Kurt: Bad parking jobs.

Blaine: When someone does a bad parking job and then I have to pretend to care while Kurt goes on a three hour long tangent about the importance of parking properly, without taking up two perfectly good spaces, and not screwing the rest of the world with their selfishness, pigheadedness, idiocy, complete incompetency, and overall inability to be a good person.

-x-

**omg you are both such teases! What’s the song?!**

I mean, it’s such an obvious choice, you should really be able to guess it by now. But if you aren’t you’ll have to wait till the day. And yes, we’re both huge teases. It’s more fun that way and it lasts longer! (The playful banter and guessing games, we mean.)

-x-

**I was so thrilled to know you were planning on having kids! Do you have any idea how many? Names? How you’re gonna have them? Are you gonna do a parenthood blog as well? That would be amazing!**

Hum. So, don’t take this the wrong way, but we’re not comfortable answering these questions. It’s one thing for us to abdicate **our** privacy, but it’s another to give up our (future, hypothetical) kid’s privacy. So, no parenthood blog for sure. We’ll leave it at: we want kids sometime in the near-ish future.

Thank you, though.

-x-

**Bee has mentioned a few times that his father wasn’t very accepting at first, but that obviously changed. I’m going through that first phase, where its not going so well, and I want to know what happened to make it better. I guess I’m looking for hope that it can change for me too. Thanks, guys <3**

Well, this is the important part: what changed was him. Not me. Him. I don’t know all of the “backstage” details, but I’m sure my mom had a lot to do with it, knowing he wasn’t being the father I needed and the father he wanted to be, pushing him to be better. He looked for help, and he turned himself into the person and the father he could be proud of. But, like I said – this was all him. So I asked him, and he texted back:

“To the kid’s father: read my wife’s words from last month. Read them until they’re a part of you. Right now you’re the bad guy making your kid’s life harder and that’s the worst betrayal a father can do. You’re not who you set out to be when this wonderful little baby stepped out into the world and you took a vow to be there for them no matter what. The ‘no matter what’ just rang the doorbell and you’re being a coward not opening your door. Get this in your head: you’re the one that needs to change, and you must do everything in your power to do that. Find help. Go to therapy, talk to people, go to PFLAG meetings. If you do this, you’ll get your kid back. If you don’t… I wouldn’t blame the kid for being ashamed of **you.**

To the kid: you’re not the one in the wrong here, that’s for sure. But if you want to make sure change happens, what you can do is go out and find the nearest PFLAG chapter, grab the pamphlets, go online, find the best advice columns… you know, find the material that you feel reflects what you need your father to know. Give it to him, and ask him to read it and get informed. But most of all, know that you are not the one in the wrong here.”

We fiercely hope that he comes around, and don’t forget to check out all those links in the sidebar, if you ever need help. Stand tall and know that you are one in a million.

Lots of love and a really tight hug.

-x-

**I feel like you’re never gonna answer my questions and it ’s like a lottery if you answer it seriously or if you just joke around so I’m gonna go ahead and ask the stupidest thing because it’s not like your gonna even see it in the sea of questions you must be getting. Is camel a color? Why/why not?**

Kurt: Absolutely not. Dog is not a color. Cat is not a color. ANIMALS ARE NOT COLORS.

Blaine: Absolutely yes. And I’ve won this debate many times. You see – if you type it into google it’s totally a color, it’s listed as one. And if you’re going to consider charcoal, eggshell, or blood orange colors, then you have to consider camel a color. Dog or cat or most other animals are not considered colors because they’re not always the same fucking color. Camels are. Why is orange a color??? Huh? Because all oranges are orange! The problem is that, should he admit defeat, he would also have to concede his victory on our first ever competition way way back in the day when I thought he was so cute and I wanted him to like me back and I let the subject drop so he’d win. Once I had him, though… Once I had him, I made sure he knew he had not won that argument.

-x-

**do you have pet names for each other? :)**

Kurt to Blaine: Bee

Blaine to Kurt: love

Yap… that’s about it.

-x-

**Hey guys! Will there be a theme for the wedding? Or is it just a kind of fancy and color schemed thing..?**

Ahaha, what do you mean “kind of fancy color schemed thing?”

I mean, there isn’t like a super specific theme or anything. Like, we’re not gonna have owls around, and give everyone a wand and name the tables after Harry Potter spells or anything, but there’s some cohesion to it.

We decided to draw some inspiration on fairytale/princess weddings, because they were a big deal for Kurt growing up, and with the venue we chose it’ll look perfect and magical. But like I said, it’s a subtle thing, not… you know, a Disneyworld wedding.

Because we all know how Blaine feels about those.

And how ultimately Kurt realized he was right. Like about the camel color thing.

-x-

**You guys are such an inspiration! Kurt, is it hard being in a relationship with a celebrity? With all the papz and the rumors all the time… You’re so brave!**

First of all: Blaine posted that answer before I could respond to that. That’s the kind of ass he is.

Second: thank you! We draw inspiration from you guys! Blaine wouldn’t be where he is if it weren’t for all you amazing people supporting him, so we’re very thankful to you guys everyday.

And about your question… I mean, it’s not hard being in a relationship with Blaine, because he’s the love of my life and being in love with him is very easy. And really, seeing all those tabloid headlines… at some point it just gets funny, and we start bets and games on who we’re cheating on each other with this week. But it does get a little exhausting sometimes. I don’t know – it wasn’t hard at first (it was actually kind of exciting), then it got really tiring, then it got progressively easier to deal with, and now it’s just part of life as we know it. I know sometimes he feels like he put this giant burden on me, but then I remind him that I once dreamt of stardom and glamorous fame – so really, I had it coming. Even if by proxy.

Besides, we get to do this. We get to have this incredible soapbox and give back to those of you who give us so much.

Anyway, long story short – it’s not ideal some days. But it’s not even a sacrifice when you stop and think about it.

-x-

**You guys are so cute with the petnames, and the camel and everything. Is there any other longstanding debate between you two?**

We have huge fights about who had the coolest cheating tabloid story. Kurt thinks that cheating on Blaine with Sir Ian McKellen is the coolest one. Blaine thinks that cheating on Kurt, in a Hollywood orgy party, with both NPH and David Burtka at the same time, high on cocaine, is the coolest one. A winner to this debate may never be found, guys.

We also have huge fights about who left the damn freezer open AND IT WAS NOT ME.

-x-

**Heyyyy! So answer this because it’s crucially important that we know this: have either of you guys ever ventured into or read any of the fanfiction written about you? Which???**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-x-

**Any of you have cold feet yet?**

My feet are chronically cold, but Blaine is a like a space heater, and he doesn’t even complain when I shove mine right next to his. He just takes this adorable little shuddering breath, very quietly lets it out and rearranges himself comfortably on the bed so that I get to move even closer.

(to answer the question we know you were asking, no… not really)

-x-

**Have you guys decided on a Honeymoon?**

Don’t. Bring. That. Up.

-x-

**Hey guys! If you could change anything about each other, what would it be?**

Well, obviously the first instinct to this question is to say “nothing” and I’m sure that’s the cute, adorable answer you were aiming for. But for a relationship to work, it does take some give and take, and we help each other become the best version of ourselves, and that comes with some growing up. While we’d still love each other regardless, I think that’s definitely something that has happened over the years.

It’s not about changing, as much as it is about growing and evolving.

Kurt taught me to be a more independent person. I taught him to be a little more communicative and less guarded.

We just need to make sure, in the midst of it all, we grow together and not apart.

-x-

**WHAT? YOU READ THE FICS? WHICH ONES? SHIT SHIT SHIT ABORT!**

The high school AU’s are Kurt’s favorite.

Blaine is more partial to sci-fi and dystopian. He’s angsty like that. Also, he’s a geek who likes star wars, so…

-x-

May 15th, 15:02

theweddingblog:

So guys, that was it for today! Thank you for the interesting and thought provoking questions, and for all the other questions as well :P

We hope to be back with some news soon. You’re all making this adventure so much more fun than it already was from the start.

Lots of love,

Kurt & Blaine

-x-

June 6th, 00:01

theweddingblog:

So guys… We did it. We got married. We’re husbands now. This is one of the most exciting days of our lives and this level of happiness and joy will be very, very, very, very, very, very hard to beat.

It really was a perfect day, even in the ways it wasn’t.

I know we promised to share everything from start to finish. So we asked some of our friends and family to liveblog it (as well as ourselves, of course) – BUT to queue and schedule the posts so they would be posted exactly a week afterwards (today) as if it was happening then.

It was very smart of us, if we do say so ourselves.

Anyway, off to the honeymoon!

Love,

Kurt & Blaine

-x-

June 6th, 08:19

theweddingblog:

Why did we decide to go with the tradition of sleeping separately the night before? This is ridiculous. Here I am, on my wedding morning, wanting to flail about the fact that I’M GETTING MARRIED, but I’m alone in the bedroom.

I think that tradition was for blushing straight female virgins. Or probably because marriages used to be arranged, and people didn’t actually know each other before the wedding day, let alone share a bedroom. Can you imagine? They probably got to their weddings with huge circles under their eyes because they’d stay up all night trying to guess what their future spouse would be like… “What if he’s ugly? No Stacey, one mustn’t be a superficial bitch. But still, what if he likes pickles and now I’ll have to eat pickles in every meal for the rest of my life? Surely, he’ll let you leave the pickles on the plate, Stacey – surely. Or what if he speaks really loud and I get deaf before I’m fifty? Or what if he only likes brunettes so I have to wear a wig for the rest of my life? Those things itch! Or what if he has chronic bad breath? Or. Or. Or. Or what if he doesn’t like giving head?”

Or what if he’s gay, Stacey, what if he’s gay?

EXCITEMENT. IM GETTING MARRIED BITCHES. MY WEDDING IS TODAY. SHIT FUCK SHIT THIS IS AMAZING.

(Blaine would have loved this post. He loves it when I go on tangents AND when I go caps lock. I want him here goddammit)

KH

-x-

June 6th, 09:31

theweddingblog:

( _full body picture of Blaine grinning, dressed in full tux)_

Now for real: Damn I look FINE!

Thank you, Kurt, my love, for designing this amazing piece of fashion. I couldn’t be readier to get hitched to you!

-x-

June 6th, 09:45

theweddingblog:

Watching Kurt put the finishing touches on his hair and tux, (I would help but he won’t let me) and he looks so gorgeous, my gosh! Blaine is the luckiest man!

-Rachel

-x-

June 6th, 10:06

theweddingblog:

Guys. Guys. GUYS. I’m beeproud – I’m the girl from the “but here’s what I can do: check your inbox” ask. What I found in my inbox was an invitation to the wedding. I had brunch with them a couple of weeks after that (before they even knew I was from NJ they were already offering to pay for my flight and stuff), and then again just this past week with all of their closest friends (MIKE, Tina, Rachel fucking Berry, ALICE, Sam Yummy Evans, Cooper, Wes!!!) for the “blog squad briefing”. I was sworn to secrecy (I mean, they didn’t make me sign a NDA, but they asked me, profusely, that I keep everything to myself until today, and like I would ever betray their trust like that…), and they started referring to me as the ambassador for the fans! They’re all so cute and amazing! This has been the experience of a lifetime!

BUT THEN THEY GAVE ME THE PASSWORD TO THIS BLOG AND TOLD ME TO GO CRAY-CRAY, as long as I didn’t give away the real date and signed all of my posts.

I was told I was probably going to be the only one able to liveblog the ceremony, so – a lot of responsibility here, guys. I hope I can live up to it.

Okay!!! So here’s what I can tell you so far: I’ve just arrived to the venue, and it’s that castle thingy in central park. It’s small and there aren’t many chairs so it’s probably going to be super intimate… I’ve spotted a couple of celebrities already, though. I feel like I’m not going to get through this day in one piece, but I’m going to keep acting cool and pretend like everything is super normal with my life right now. Guys guys guys, everything is not normal!!! Everything is freaking AWESOME!!!

Anyway, the place is super pretty, there are flowers and the aisle is covered in a pale blue carpet, the chairs are painted bright yellow, but like, it’s not a perfect paintjob – you know? It’s like that pretty kind of imperfect paint job and, and they’re decorated with pretty flowers, and it’s just so PRETTY!!!

I’ll admit, I was worried with the blue and yellow scheme, but it’s just so lively and bright and happy! From what little I’ve gotten to know of them as a couple on these brunches I was so lucky to attend it’s totally what they are! It just works so well!

Anyway, people are starting to arrive, but nothing’s really happening right now, so this is about all I can report right now.

I’ll let you know about the wedding party as soon as I’ve figured it out, because I know that’s what you’re all dying to know!

-Beeproud!

-x-

June 6th, 10:11

theweddingblog:

_(picture of kurt getting in a car)_

YOU GUYSSS!

-Rachel

-x-

June 6th, 10:24

theweddingblog:

_(picture of central park, frame by the windshield of a car)_

Here goes.

-Bee

-x-

June 6th, 10:26

theweddingblog:

OKAY GUYS. WEDDING PARTIES: Blaine – best man is Cooper, maid of honor is Tina, and then there’s Wes, too. Kurt – best man is Mike, maid of honor is Rachel Berry, and I think Sam is probably going to be there, but right now he’s at the beginning of the aisle, with a guitar, so clearly he’s going to be playing as they walk down the aisle. They’re apparently not going to be walking down the aisle before the grooms because they’re already in place, mostly. A lady I’m almost sure is Kurt’s mom is also down there with Alice, and she’s clearly the flower girl.

Not nearly as many celebrities here as you’d expect – but it’s a good thing for me. I’m having a hard time staying cool as it is.

-Beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 10:47

theweddingblog:

IT’S STARTING HOLY SHIT IT’S STARTING. BOTH MOMS CAME IN BEHIND ALICE. I’M NOT SURE WHAT SONG SAM IS PLAYING BUT ITS GORGEOUS AND ITS ONLY INSTRUMENTAL VERY SWEET AND HAPPY!! OH GOD OH GOD, THEY’RE COMING DOWN THE AISLE AT THE SAME TIME WITH THEIR DADS. DADS BETWEEN THEM. OH GOD THE DADS LOOK SO PROUD! THEY ALL LOOK SO HAPPY AND EXCITED

Okay Im gonna give up the caps lock or else this’ll look like a crazy person’s rant.

But seriously, they’re both looking gorgeous, and leaning over to sneak glances at each other and laughing.

They reached the top OH MY GOD, KURT’S DAD IS OFFICIATING.

He seems so sweet!!!!

<3 <3 <3

-Beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 10:59

theweddingblog:

(it feels so wrong to be on the phone, but I was actually asked to do this)

Anyway, Burt said something like “I’m not used to doing this sort of thing, so excuse me if any part of this goes against tradition *laughter* *he laughed at his own joke then – for like three straight minutes* anyways, we’re here to celebrate Kurt and Blaine’s love…”

And then I could try but I wouldn’t do justice… He had a lot of sweet things to say.

They’re having their friends and family read some passages about love and marriage and that sort of thing. I’m pretty sure they let each person choose the passages they wanted to read, though.

They said I could film: the exchanging of the rings, the first dance, some surprise thing in the reception. Nothing else, and I really want to respect that, okay.

So nothing yet, but as soon as I can, okay?

:D

-Beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 11:21

theweddingblog:

_(video starts with laughter. Something funny was clearly said before. Blaine twitches forward towards Kurt, stops himself with a blush, biting his lips)_

Burt: So, the rings…

_(They reach around each other’s necks to take off the necklaces holding the rings, and then exchange them)_

Burt: Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Kurt Hummel, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in rich and poor, and… the other one…?

Blaine: _(laughing and tearing up)_ I do! _(slides ring into place)_

Burt: Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, in rich and poor, and - oh, yeah! - for better or for worse?

Kurt: _(giving his dad a slight glare, and then grinning)_ I do. _(slides ring into place)_

_(they look at each other, drawing deep breaths and holding them in anticipation)_

Burt: Oh, huh, you’re married! You can kiss! Not that you couldn’t before, really, but-

_(They kiss to thunderous applause)_

-x-

June 6th, 11:51

theweddingblog:

So YEAH! THAT HAPPENED! BLAINE ANDERSON AND KURT HUMMEL GOT MARRIED AND I WAS THERE TO SEE IT! I’M BEYOND WORDS RIGHT NOW I JUST-

THE VOWS, which I was obviously not allowed to record, were so, so, so SWEET. They wrote their own!!! Blaine’s were 50% jokes, 50% the most romantic, sweet, heartfelt things I’ve ever heard!!!! ^.^!! Kurt’s were pretty much hilarious because he forgot what he’d prepared so he just talked off the top of his head (the laughs at the beginning of the rings video are from the end of his vows), and it was funny and cute and adorable and super romantic! Seriously, I laughed so hard!!

I think they won’t mind me sharing this one quote though “I promise that camel is in fact a color.”

I died!! I think I died somewhere along that ceremony….!

But for the sake of the blog I shall proceed because this is important: Cooper, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Wes took turns after that, each of them reading their favorite passage from some infamous e-mails – I’m sure we all know what they are, now – I’d have be so confused by it if someone hadn’t asked that question… I don’t think I should share the actual quotes here, because I think it’s probably beyond private, but GUYS, they’re sweet, and funny, and beautiful and everything you’d think from these two dumb-dumbs.

This was legit one of the most beautiful ceremonies I’ve ever seen. And I bet the reception won’t be any different, and super fun! I can’t wait!

-Beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 11:55

theweddingblog:

So now that the ceremony is over and I don’t have to stand there being my devastatingly handsome self I can finally write my debut on this blog!

( _selfie of Cooper grinning, the ceremony area halfway empty behind him_ )

I’m so proud of my little brother getting married! It was such a beautiful ceremony that our dear fan ambassador did a terrific job of reporting, and it was almost as breathtaking as my own!

The reception is about to start! I’m hurrying over as we speak!! The newly wed couple is hidden somewhere signing that magical piece of paper and probably making out and scarring Burt for life…. Ihihih!

I also wanted to send you a quick thanks for supporting my baby brother in his crazy musical shenanigans! It means the world to him (and by proxy to me) and, most of all, it’s very important because now he’s filthy rich and richer than our grandmother ever was and he gets to shove it in her face (even though he doesn’t because he’s a spineless dweeb) and prove how wrong she was for never believing in him!!! LY!

Cooper!

(Oops! It seems I also have to sign the magic piece of paper! Off I go)

-x-

June 6th, 12:21

theweddingblog:

We have five “best person” speeches to get through tonight… and then the parents…. this is going to be one long reception……….

\- Mike Chang

(yes, I’m one of those speeches. I’m a hypocrite)

-x-

June 6th, 12:44

theweddingblog:

This is hilarious you guys – they barely get any time to eat because everyone keeps chanting for them to kiss like, every other minute! (And they go at it each time. French style!)

The food is delicious tho!

-beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 13:59

theweddingblog:

somebody steal that f*ck*ng (I’m told no swearing allowed) microphone and hide it. These speeches are endless and I wants to gets my grooves on.

Auntie Tana out.

-x-

June 6th, 14:28

theweddingblog:

Entertainment in the form of completely uncalled for competition. I’m ranking the speeches. (outta respect for biology and stuff I won’t include the parents)

5 – Rachel has got to learn when to shut up. That speech sounded like it was about to end like 5 times. I was always disappointed when it didn’t. It was like sitting through Australia all over again. Fav quote “All in all, I’d wish you good luck, if I thought you needed it. As it is, I’ll just say, have fun on your honey moon and bid you goodbye.”

4 – Cooper. I mean. I, of all people, know how important it is to keep the attention on oneself. But. Nah, I’m kidding. It’s just that people who make my eyes burn never get to win. My ranking, my rules.

3 – Michael Something Chang, I did not know you had it in you to say so many words in a row. And it was fun reminiscing all about the wonder-apartment. Even I’ll give in to the sweet nostalgia of those days! I too want to go back in time and watch you boys dancing in perfect choreography to the Pussy Cat Dolls. Oh, wait. That happened last week. Pfff!

2 – Tina, I thought you were going to be another Rachel, but you weren’t and for that I owe you a debt of gratitude. I also admire how your speech was just another way of saying “I told you so.”

1 – Wesley. I don’t swing your way, and I’m committed, but I’d do you right now. Guys, his speech was literally: “As the ultimate decision maker in Blaine’s love life, I approve of this union. I command it to last forever. My work here is done. Congrats.”

Aunt Tana out.

-x-

June 6th, 15:02

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_Video starts with the dance floor empty, a few people to the side. The sun is bright and everything is colorful and lively!_

_Voice_ : Please welcome, the newlyweds, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel, in their first dance as husbands.

_Kurt and Blaine step out into the middle amidst applause and whoops. They’re holding hands and grinning. Kurt bows playfully several times._

_Silence falls over the crowd._

Blaine’s voice on a recording: Yeah, I’m ready. Yeah. _(pause – on the dance floor Blaine balks. Looks around for Wes who’s smirking.)_ No, wait. Stop. _(pause)_ I don’t know. I feel like this is stupid. Isn’t it _? (pause – on the dance floor Kurt realizes what this is and starts squealing and flailing)_ No, it’s not funny, it’s just stupid. If I send him this idiocy he’s never gonna go out with me. _(pause – Blaine hides his face, concealing laughter and Kurt coos)_ I’m positive that’s what’s gonna happen, Wes. _(pause – Blaine signals to Wes that they’ll talk later, Wes blows him a kiss, Kurt blows it back)_ I could write him something _-(pause_ ) Ugh. Okay, okay. Let’s do this. Start recording. _(pause)_ What do you mean you were alr-whatever, let’s just… Okay… Keep recording, then. _(sigh, deep breath, sigh_ ) Okay. Okay. So. The One Time, Kurt’s Song, take one. Cue music. _(Kurt kisses Blaine as the music starts and they sway with their mouths glued together instead of actual dancing.)_

-x-

June 6th, 17:04

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_On the stage, Tina, Santana, and Rachel sing a fast paced pop song. The camera turns around where Kurt is dancing like a dork and then even further to Blaine’s face grinning, before he winks and the videos ends in blur and Blaine clearly moves to join Kurt._

-x-

June 6th, 19:21

theweddingblog:

The inebriated phase is starting. You’ve been warned.

W.M.

-x-

June 6th, 20:17

theweddingblog:

Words cannot describe the kind of things happening around me right now! I’m speechless and in awe. And I’m not sure what things I’m allowed to share or not, and I really don’t want to overstep, so…. But I’ll say that the boys have never ending batteries or something, because they will NOT stop dancing! I’m having so much fun right now, this is one of the best parties I’ve ever been to!

-beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 21:34

theweddingblog:

I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ON THIS BLOG BEFORE?! WHY?! OMG MUST FIX THIS!

GUYS I LOVE THESE BOYS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU SUPPORT THEM AND THIS IS ALL SO INSPIRING AND TOUCHING IT’S LIKE MAGIC! I WISH YOU COULD ALL BE HERE BUT YOUR AMBASSADOR IS AWESOME!

I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!!! I LOVE BEING RIGHT SO MUCH!!!! KURT DIDN’T WANT TO HIT ON BLAINE, BUT I TOLD HIM TOO! AND THEN BLAINE HIT ON HIM!

THANK GOD FOR AUTOCORRECT ALSO!

YAYAYAY

TINA COHEN-CHANG!

-x-

June 6th, 21:45

theweddingblog:

_(picture of Blaine and Kurt dancing with Alice Chang sandwiched between them)_

Loves of my life

-MC

(also Tina, but she is not pictured here because she is off somewhere giggling)

-x-

June 6th, 22:21

theweddingblog:

_(picture of Rachel’s face, grinning between Blaine and Kurt’s faces, also smiling)_

Hi! Rachel Berry here!

I’m taking a brief moment off the stage and pink drinks, just so I can give someone else the opportunity to perform, but also to gather some thoughts and share them with you.

First of all, I want to say how much I admire these two guys, who’ve always been there for me, and for so many other people as well – in the best capacity they can, and always giving 100% of what they have to offer. They’re amazing friends to have, and I’m honored to be part of their lives. I wouldn’t be where I am today without either of them (but mostly Kurt, my dearest, loveliest soul mate).

Second, I must congratulate them for this blog and the ideals behind it. My dads grew up in a homophobic world and I witnessed them struggle with the scars it left (and the fresh scares it still manages to leave, once in a while, though their skin is thicker now) on them many, many times.

And finally, thank you my lovelies, for supporting my friends!

Yours truly,

Rachel Berry

(P.S.: Kurt cried three times today, still counting. Blaine… there are no numbers, he he he.)

-x-

June 6th, 22:29

theweddingblog:

The songs are getting progressively raunchier, and my child refuses to leave the middle of the dance floor. My brain might bleed.

-MC

-x-

June 6th, 22:45

theweddingblog:

my favorite part of this wedding so far has been the baby cupcakes. They were such a good idea. God bless me. BABY CUPCAKES FOREVER!

KH

-x-

June 6th, 22:46

theweddingblog:

 _(picture of Blaine with a baby cupcake shoved in his mouth, eyes wide open, frosting on the tip of his nose and around his lips)_ [edit: Italics]

-x-

June 6th, 22:47

theweddingblog:

I forgot to ad the descritpion for that picure. My two faves of tonight togther!!! MY LUCK IS ABUNDANT TONIGHT

KH

-x-

June 6th, 22:56

theweddingblog:

Kurt is so drunk, you guys…!!! close your eyes, he’s being a bad role model :P

(sexy, gorgeous and hilarious, but bad role model nonetheless)

Bee

-x-

June 6th, 22:59

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_Sam, Wes, Mike, Artie, Puck – all singing Village People’s YMCA, choreography flawless._

-x-

June 6th, 23:05

theweddingblog:

oh my gosh. Kurt came over to ask if I was having fun and asked me how many autographs I’d gotten tonight and I told him none, because I didn’t want to bother anyone so he took me and my date’s hands and he made us go around the room, and take a selfie with every single famous person in here! What even is my life right now?

-beeproud

-x-

June 6th, 23:19

theweddingblog:

_(picture of Blaine dipping Kurt in the dance floor – both laughing hard. Neither of them are wearing jackets anymore, and their ties are undone)_

-x-

June 6th, 23:27

theweddingblog:

“There is nothing more important than my husband because there are blowjobs involved, okay?”

These words came out of one of their mouths just now. Interest in the night restored!

Auntie Tana out.

-x-

June 6th, 23:28

theweddingblog:

Something about the quote mentioned above: Burt Hummel was right behind the one who said it. I have never laughed so hard in my life.

-MC

-x-

June 6th, 23:35

theweddingblog:

DANCE DANCE DANCE DANCE EVERYBBODY DANCE

TINA!!!

-x-

June 6th, 23:48

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_Blaine’s parents slow dancing. Camera turns to Blaine’s face who coos. His cheeks are flushed – he may be inebriated._

-x-

June 6th, 23:59

theweddingblog:

_(Picture of Wes, no jacket, no tie, mid-dance move, all limbs, no finesse)_

Who knew?

Bee

(payback’s a bitch, beyotch)

-x-

June 7th, 00:03

theweddingblog:

I’m no gonna say anthing but I just saw the hubbies going n teh bathroom together!!! Ihihihi!

TINA!!!

-x-

June 7th, 00:09

theweddingblog:

Somebody PLEASE get Berry and Anderson off that stage and lock them up somewhere far.

Auntie Tana out.

-x-

June 7th, 00:10

theweddingblog:

Although, keeping them on the stage is keeping them off the blog. Pros and Cons kind of balancing each other out….

W.M.

-x-

June 7th, 00:18

theweddingblog:

_(Picture of Alice Chang fast asleep, curled up in a chair, with a suit jacket wrapped around her)_

The weak ones are falling behind. And now I’m cold.

-MC

-x-

June 7th, 00:24

theweddingblog:

_Video_

_White glare of well-lit bathroom. Kurt silently shows off his hand with the wedding band on his finger. Finishes turning the camera to his flushed, happy face with a high-pitched, breathy squeal._

-x-

June 7th, 00:31

theweddingblog:

_(Selfie of the four parents, pressed close together, smiling and happy)_

We’re all so happy to have been a part of this day! Such a beautiful, wonderful day! Congrats to our boys, and long live this new, amazing family! Such pride!

Today was perfect, and we wish all of you reading this to have this much joy in your life – whatever way you can find it (even if it doesn’t include a wedding or someone else), as long as you do. We promise it’s possible and we’ll be cheering for you all the way!

The parental units!

-x-

June 7th, 00:48

theweddingblog:

_(Picture of Tina, Santana and Mercedes with their feet up on chairs, shoes off)_

Apparently high heels are murder on the feet.

-x-

June 7th, 00:57

theweddingblog:

The slow songs are coming more often than the fast ones… the dance floor is mostly empty. Blaine and Kurt haven’t been seen for a little while… I think everyone’s getting ready to call it a night, guys.

And what a night it was! Thank you for coming along on this ride, it was a lot of fun!

W.M.

-x-

June 7th, 01:20

theweddingblog:

_(Picture of Kurt carrying Blaine bridal style. Blaine pretends to swoon.)_

Off to the Honeymoon, my beloved people! Thank you for everything! Today was truly magnificent, and very hard to beat as the happiest, best day of our lives! We’re on cloud nine, right now! This is truly amazing.

Kurt&Blaine

-x-

June 7th, 15:43

theweddingblog:

**The End of the Wedding Blog**

We said this blog would follow the process of us getting married, from start to finish. We’re married now, and happily enjoying our honey moon (and as such, back to our usual standards of privacy, I’m afraid).

This is one last post.

_(Picture of Blaine leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder, both smiling softly. Blaine’s eyes are practically closed. It looks like they’re sitting at their reception)_

Somewhere in the middle of the speeches this picture was taken. We love it.

When we say, “It gets better.” That’s the kind of better we have in mind. And you should definitely stick around to get this picture for yourself. It doesn’t have to look exactly like that, obviously – maybe yours will include laughter, maybe it’ll be one person, maybe it’ll be two women, maybe it’ll be a man and woman, maybe neither… different people have different dreams. We hope and wish you get to fulfill yours, and we will continue to work tirelessly to make sure that happens.

The wedding blog may be over, but it’s not gone, and its spirit and message remains true.

Whenever you’re feeling a little blue, a little tired, know that you’re not alone, but most of all, that one day you’ll have it better. And while you don’t, in the midst of any other help you might need and find, you have the chronicles of a wedding between two very silly, very in love men to keep you entertained, distracted and, hopefully, and little hopeful too.

With all our love, and then some,

Bee

KH

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, notthetoothfairy for the awesomeness!  
> And thanks to the 700 or so followers I insanely have on tumblr - my endless gratitude!  
> Please head there to find a drawing of the last picture described on this fic :)


End file.
